Amethyst Milnt
by Falyn
Summary: The rating will probably change later. American transfer student...Draco...blah, blah, blah. Please R and R!
1. Newcomer

Hey, how are ya'll? Hopefully, good! Well, this is a new story. Duh! lol. I hope you like it. ~-*Falyn*-~  
  
A tall, young brunette girl walked into the Great Hall on September 21st, during breakfast. She walked over to the staff table. Seconds later, she was being announced.  
  
"We have a new 5th year student here with us. Her name is Amethyst Milnt. She will now be sorted. Please welcome her." Dumbledore told the students and staff.  
  
The houses clapped for the young girl, while Filch carried out a three legged stoll and an old hat.  
  
Amethyst walked over to the stool and sat down.  
  
'Hmm, smart, outgoing, friendly, but most of all, brave. I know just where to put you.' The old hat told her, inside her head.  
  
"Gryffindor" the hat announced to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall took the hat from Amethyst.  
  
"Where do I sit?" Amethyst asked politely.  
  
Professor McGonagall pointed the way to the Gryffindor table. Amethyst thanked Professor McGonagall and made her way to the table.  
  
"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and that's Harry Potter." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amethyst. My friends back where I used to live used to call me Amy, though." Amethyst told them, smiling.  
  
"Nice ta meet cha, Amy." Ron said, extending his hand to her, which she shook.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you Amethyst." Said Harry.  
  
"Thank you. Same here." Said Amethyst, chuckling.  
  
An owl came down and landed on the plate in front of Amethyst. She picked the letter up from the owl's claws and opened it. It was her schedule.  
  
Hermione compared the trio and Amethysts schedules. They mostly had the same classes. Amethyst, like Hermione, didn't take Divination.  
  
The owl drank from her cup and then flew away after receiving a thank you from Amethyst.  
  
She looked around and a after a while deciding to have an apple, she asked Ron to hand her one.  
  
She ate quietly, looking at each table. Seeing groups at the table next to hers laughing and talking excitedly. She smiled. The next table wasn't as excited with their conversations. The last table definitely wasn't excited. Most sitting at the table kept to themselves. She couldn't help, but wonder why. She looked on the walls and noticed four banners. One with a badger, one with a lion, another with a snake, and the last with a raven.  
  
Moments later, another owl dropped a letter on her plate and left. She opened the letter and read, it in her head.  
  
Dear Amethyst,  
I decided to write to you, to see how things are going so far. What house are you in? I used to go to Hogwarts, when I was your age. Your father and I were both in Hufflepuff. When Christmas comes nearer, I'll send you a ticket to America so you can come home, for the holidays. Best wishes.  
  
Your Mother,  
Jade Courtette-Milnt  
  
After breakfast, Amethyst followed Hermione to the 5th Gryffindor girl dorms.  
  
She found her trunk near an empty bed. She sat on the bed, then levitated her trunk to sit next to her.  
  
After opening her trunk, she pulled out a silky navy blue blanket. She removed the blankets that currently laid on her bed, folded them and placed them under the bed. She placed her silky blankets in place of the old ones.  
  
Next she pulled out a shrunk silky navy blue pillow and un-shrunk it. Like the blankets, she placed the old pillows under the bed. The she placed her blue ones where the old ones used to be.  
  
Taking out her wand, she muttered a spell. The curtains around the bed turned a silky navy blue material. Satisfied, she went into the bathroom.  
  
20 minutes later she came out with her hair up. She was also dressed in her school uniform.  
  
She walked down to the common room, in search of Hermione, Harry, or Ron.  
  
What she got was an empty common room.  
  
Confused, she walked out and to the only place she knew how to get to. The Great Hall.  
  
When she walked in, she spotted Hermione. She sat down and ate lunch.  
  
After lunch was over Amethyst was walking around Hogwarts, seeing what she could find on her own. She walked down a set of stairs. Turning a sharp corner, she knocked herself and another person down.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, picking up the boys books he had dropped, when they collided.  
  
She handed him the books and dusted herself off.  
  
"I'm Amethyst Milnt, and you are?" she said, looking up when she finished speaking.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" he spat and walked away.  
  
"Sorry, again" she yelled after him. "Sorry." She whispered, frowning.  
  
An idea burst into her head and she sprinted back to her dorm room. She searched through her trunk and pulled out a package of chocolates. She sat it on her bed and rummaged for a piece of paper.  
  
She wrote,  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
Sorry for bumping into you, earlier. To make up for it, here's some chocolate. I hope you like chocolate. Eat away.  
Apologies,  
Amethyst Milnt  
  
Satisfied, she walked down to the common room and out to the Great Hall with Ron and Harry for dinner, with her gift for Draco clutched in her arms.  
  
After eating some salad, she excused herself. Draco had left the hall a few minutes ago.  
  
She ran down the hall and down the same steps as before.  
  
"Draco, Mr. Malfoy! Wait, please." She said, getting his attention.  
  
She ran over to him.  
  
"Here." She said handing him the note and gift and started to walk away.  
  
"What's this?" he snapped.  
  
"An apology gift." She said, with her back facing him and continued along her way.  
  
"Hope to see you again." He heard, before entering his common room.  
  
She walked to the library and look at books. She decided to check out a book one unicorns and a book on werewolves.  
  
She walked back up to her common room and told Harry she was going to bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Amy." He told her.  
  
"You too. Sweat dreams, Harry." She said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
She walked up to the girls dorm, walked over to her trunk and pulled out moon print pajamas and walked into the bathroom.  
  
She came out 10 minutes later, climbed into bed and began reading the unicorn book she got.  
  
She drifted off to sleep, 30 minutes later.  
  
Okay that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please Review. Tell me what you didn't like. Tell me what you liked. lol. Thanks for reading! ~- *Falyn*-~ 


	2. Potions

CassieXanthe...Thanks for your review. You made me realize is actually was a Mary Sue. I will not have a Mary Sue. So I hope this chapter is better than the last. And I will also try and slow down. Lol. Thanks again!  
  
Hiei's Firefly...Lol. I'll think about the whole 'Eat me. You know you want to' thing. I'd have to put it in later, though. Lol. Thanks a lot for your review.  
  
Hope the readers enjoy this chapter. -Falyn- ----------- Amethyst woke up the next morning. Grabbed her uniform and walked into the bathroom. Smiling she left the rooms and joined Hermione and Ron to breakfast.  
  
Before she sat down, her arm got pulled and she was being dragged into a corner.  
  
"What were in the chocolates?" Draco barked, demandingly.  
  
"Oh, a little of this, a little of that, a little ex-lax." She told him, smiling.  
  
"Ex-lax!" Draco said, low and coldly.  
  
"Yup! Next time, be nicer." Amethyst said and walked away.  
  
She walked over to the table and sat next to Harry, who had just come down.  
  
"Why were you talking to Draco?" Ron said, looking disgusted.  
  
"We get along." Amethyst told him, smirking.  
  
Draco had disappeared from the hall. Amethyst laughed silently.  
  
"What's funny?" Harry asked, quietly.  
  
"Nothing." She said, grinning. "Harry, I've noticed, you can't have Discmans here. Mine flipped out on me. Do you know a place I can buy something like that?"  
  
"A, what?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"A Discman. You listen to CDs on them. You know. Music." She said, trying to explain it.  
  
"Uhm, you might want to try looking around the stores, during the Hogsmeade trip." Harry said.  
  
"Okay, thanks." She said, giggling. "First Hogwarts, now Hogsmeade. What's next?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, laughing.  
  
"So, how do you know Draco?" She asked, curiously.  
  
"He's a jerk. He tries to make my life a living hell." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, that sucks, big time." Amethyst said.  
  
"Where are your books, Amy?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I left them in the dorm. I'll be right back" She said, as she got up and started running to her dorm.  
  
Amethyst ran and got her backpack. She made sure she had her books for potions and some extra books, incase she got bored.  
  
With finding out she was ready for Potions, she ran back down to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry was waiting for her.  
  
"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Amy asked.  
  
"She and Ron left to go to Potions." He told her, smiling.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, let's go, Harry!" She said, giggling and linking their arms.  
  
Harry and Amy arrived a few minutes late.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Potter and Miss Milnt." Snape said coldly.  
  
The Slytherins snickered. Harry and Amy shot them glares. When Amy seen Draco, she giggled.  
  
"You find that funny, Miss Milnt?" Snape asked loudly.  
  
"No, uhm, Professor." She said, holding back a laugh.  
  
"Sit." Snape told Amy.  
  
Amy sat and Snape instructed the class to do a truth potion. Amy got the ingredients and started working on the potion.  
  
She finished the potion and bottled it up to turn it in. She walked up to Snape and handed him the potion.  
  
"Next time, you should join us, when class starts, Miss Milnt." Snape told her.  
  
"Oh, of course." Amy replied sarcastically.  
  
Later that day, she went to the library and turned in the unicorn book.  
  
She was walking back, when Draco called after her.  
  
"Snape told me to have you drink this. It's your truth potion. You have to drink it, to make sure it worked." He told her, hiding a smirk.  
  
"Okay, whatever." She said.  
  
She grabbed the potion and drank it in one gulp.  
  
"So, let's test it." Draco said. "Do you like Potter?"  
  
"No." Amy replied.  
  
"Why did you come to Hogwarts?" he asked, trying to get something good out of her.  
  
"Because, my mother thought it'd be best for me to live here in England."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, my father lives here."  
  
"Who's your father?"  
  
"Max Milnt."  
  
"Hm, Your not giving me anything to use against you."  
  
"Maybe because I didn't drink the potion." Amy replied, laughing.  
  
Amy handed him the empty potion bottle and walked away.  
  
------- Okay tell me, if that was any better than the first. What do I still need to fix? Or what do I need to fix now? -Falyn- 


End file.
